


Xtreme Paradise Island

by TimeTravelerAyane



Category: Dead or Alive (Video Games), 忍者龍剣伝 | Ninja Gaiden (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Sex, Beach House, Beach Volleyball, Bisexuality, Day At The Beach, Multi, NSFW, Nudism, Nudity, Polyamory, Self-Indulgent, Shameless Smut, Unrealistic Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-12 04:42:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,734
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29129724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TimeTravelerAyane/pseuds/TimeTravelerAyane
Summary: Ryu Hayabusa has been granted permission to start his own ninja clan and does so with his two wives Kasumi and Ayane and his boyfriend Hayate. However, they are given an invitation to a far off tropical island. Will feature crossovers and smut. NSFW and strictly 18+
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	1. The Invitation

**Author's Note:**

> I own nothing, this story is unrealistic and probably poorly written, and I'm just writing this for fun.

Ryu Hayabusa had to admit that he loved his life right now. The strong and beautiful shinobi warrior was now the head of his own sect of the Mugen Tenshin Clan and had now started a compound nestled within the woods of West Virginia, where land was cheap and it was easy to fade into the countryside. He lived at the compound with his three brides, Kasumi, Ayane, and Hayate and all was well with the world for them.

Hayabusa currently was sprawled out on the comfy purple couch of his currently dimly lit living room. The shinobi master was fully nude and his large erect penis was throbbing with excitement

But he was not alone. He had his two lovely wives cuddling up against him, both of them fully nude as well. To his right was Kasumi, a sweet redhead who was busty and supple and to his left was Ayane, a lavender-haired cutie who was just as soft and busty as Kasumi but more sexually aggressive and just a little more bottom-heavy. Kasumi was gently jerking off her virile husband, the soft touch being rather pleasing for the ninja master while Ayane gently kissed his neck and ran her hands all over his smooth and well-toned body, the three of them were watching a very hot porno on their large flatscreen television, the three being aroused by the sight of a curvy brunette with an Irish accent being railed hard by a tall and muscular Asian man. But right now, the shinobi stud was too busy enjoying the sight of the cute redhead wife stroking his own manhood. Deciding to surprise her husband, Ayane got an idea.

"Hey, sweetie. Lemme help you with something."

At first Ryu Hayabusa looked at Ayane with a look of confusion, only to be taken aback by the feeling of her hot wet mouth engulfing his cock and sucking him off. Moaning softly, Ryu Hayabusa gently ran his fingers through his wife's silky purple locks before Kasumi leaned up and kissed her husband deeply, their tongues intertwining as Ryu's fingers found their way into Kasumi's own tight snatch, eliciting a moan from the kunoichi mid-kiss. Soon, Hayabusa could feel his climax approaching and with a low groan, he blew his load into Ayane's mouth, the kunoichi dutifully swallowing his seed. 

As Hayabusa rolled back, he withdrew his fingers and decided to go down on his sweet-hearted redheaded wife, wanting to make her feel good as well. He was skilled at making his lovers feel good and he knew just where to move. His tongue steadily and sensuously licked at her clit for several minutes, eliciting quivers and moans from Kasumi, before sliding his tongue into her pussy for a bit and then alternating between the two in a steady rhythm. Meanwhile, Ayane had gotten up to get a drink after swallowing earlier and was taking an unusually long time to return. It became apparent why.

Not even saying anything, the still nude kunoichi was watching her hubby go down on her wife and quite frankly was enjoying the show.

"Heh, might as well let them finish before I give the the news."

Having reached satisfaction, Kasumi looked up to be greeted by her two siblings and fellow brides of Ryu Hayabusa. While Ayane was still naked, Hayate was dressed in a pair of basketball shorts and a tank top, holding an opened envelope and a letter.

"We got some mail. It's addressed to all four of us. Apparently, we're all invited to a resort called Xtreme Paradise Island over in the South Pacific. We're going to be boarding the luxury ocean liner HMS Lazarus in the morning, all expenses paid, including a shuttle to the ship currently docked in Norfolk Harbor."

Finally getting up from his escapades, Ryu Hayabusa turned to his male lover.

"Interesting. What's it for?"

"I dunno. Some kind of tournament but it doesn't say for what. The invitation says to dress casually and comfortably for the trip and that the island is both secluded and clothing optional. Odd, but I'll take the free vacation."

Immediately, the four headed off to shower and then pack up for the trip of a lifetime.


	2. Out At Sea

The HMS Lazarus was a magnificent ocean liner, one that was meant as a replica of the RMS Titanic but with modern amenities like TV and internet. Ryu Hayabusa couldn't believe that he and his three lovers would be riding aboard this ship to a far-off tropical island paradise for some kind of tournament. He was even more surprised that everyone aboard would get first-class accommodations, including himself and his lovers.

Entering the state room of their cabin, the four shinobi marveled at the rather ornate and well-decorated interiors. They were even more impressed when they arrived at the bedroom, which was a beautiful King-sized canopy bed with dark blue curtains and silky covers that matched the same shade of dark blue. It was more than enough to fit all four of them, although they were a bit confused at the twin-sized bed right across from their own bed on the other end of the room.

"Huh, they must've had an extra bed." noted Kasumi.

"Actually, looking at our ticket, it says we'll be having a roommate. Some girl named Elizabeth." responded Hayate.

"Ah. I guess we'll have to watch our behavior then." sighed Hayabusa in disappointment.

Ayane began to explore the room some more while the other three set aside the goods they packed and sat on the bed. The purple-haired kunoichi was rather elated when she saw the bathroom, which had a large walk-in shower. But before she could undress and step into a nice hot shower, her roommate entered the room.

"Hello. Are you my four roommates? The ninjas I was told about? My ticket says we'll be sharing both a ship cabin and a beach house suite together when we get to the island."

The woman spoke with a heavy Polish accent and was somewhat tall for her age, ethnicity, and gender. She was pale-skinned and looked no older than twenty-one. Her hair was jet black and her eyes were dark blue, with a frame that was fit and toned but still mildly curvy with breasts and a butt that were round and larger than average but still somewhat within proportion to the rest of her body. She wore a pair of John Lennon-style sunglasses, a black leather jacket, a Siouxsie and The Banshees T-shirt, black jeans, a studded belt, and black boots and also had a silver cross amulet around her neck.

"Yes. We are the roommates. I am Ryu Hayabusa. These are my partners, Kasumi, Ayane, and Hayate."

"I'm Elizabeth. It's a pleasure to meet you. To be honest, I've never met an actual real-life ninja before. It's kind of awesome. I mean, I'm a huge fan of ninja films and anime. I'll admit, me and some of my sisters watch that stuff all the time at our convent in Warsaw."

"Ah, you're a nun?"

"Yes. I'm a fully consecrated nun with the Roman Catholic Church. I know I don't look like it, but I figured it'd be in bad form to wear my habit or any holy attire to this tournament. So are you all of the same ninja clan? You mentioned the other three were your partners, Mr. Hayabusa."

"Understandable. And yes, we all belong to the same sect of the same clan. But admittedly, we are more than just partners in the way of the shinobi. We are also all four romantically involved. I might as well be up front about it."

"That's fine. I'm not gonna judge what others do in their own lives."

"Thanks for understanding. Now, the four of us tend to be rather, shall we say, open and honest about sex and sexuality but if that will bother you, we can be mindful of that."

"Don't worry about it. As long as you don't try to rope me into joining, you do you. Trust me, it takes a LOT to offend me. Consenting adults having sex in their own bedroom is not one of them, even if I'm sitting in the other end of the same room. I've seen a lot worse in my day, trust me."

Taking off her jacket and hanging it up on the coat rack beside the door, Elizabeth sighed and turned back around to the ninjas to ask them a question. 

"The itinerary says we'll be arriving on Xtreme Paradise Island tomorrow morning. Do you guys have anything planned for the night? I'm just gonna get comfortable and lie down on the bed."

"Honestly, we hadn't planned on doing anything beyond relaxing here for the night. Well, I might take a shower." replied Ayane.

"That works for me."

"Yeah, but just for a fair warning, the four of us tend to sleep in the nude. Even if we're not having sex or anything like that."

"Doesn't bother me. Like I said, it takes a lot to actually offend me or even creep me out. I've had to sleep naked before plenty of times in the summertime when the AC was on the fritz. I mean, it's not that big of a deal."

Ayane nodded in confirmation before immediately stripping completely naked and heading straight for the shower, her large round ass gently swaying as she walked off, a sight that Elizabeth had to secretly admit to herself as being rather arousing and beautiful. Figuring she could just strip down herself for bed, Elizabeth immediately took off her boots and peeled off her T-shirt before unbuckling her belt and pulling down her jeans slowly and meticulously. The cute goth nun was wearing a plain black bra and seemingly plain black briefs.

After folding up her shirt and pants, she turned around to put them in a dresser, which revealed her panties were anything but plain. To put it bluntly, they only covered her crotch but her thicc pale bubble butt was completely bare and on full display. Her panties were a bit like a jockstrap. The site of Elizabeth's naked ass was enough to make Kasumi blush and for Hayate and Ryu both to get hard enough to pitch a tent in their boxers.

"Um, Elizabeth. Do you mind if we get ready for bed?" said Kasumi, her voice quivering with a mix of nervousness and arousal.

"Sure, go ahead. You wanna strip down and hit the hay, that's cool with me. And you don't have to be so nervous. Like I said, while I may be personally celibate, I'm perfectly comfortable with nudity and sex in general. Before I repented and took my vows, I'll admit I was a bit of a slut and a pervert, kind of like the female equivalent of that damn coomer meme on the internet. All I ask is that you don't try to get me directly involved with any sexy shenanigans you'd be up to."

"Well, Hayate, Kasumi. You heard her. Let's undress."

Kasumi was the first to disrobe, removing her halter top to reveal her perky bare breasts, the young woman apparently neglecting to wear a proper bra that day. Then she pulled down her shorts and panties at the same time, revealing a full bush that matched the color of her hair as well as a beautiful curvy ass, albeit one that was slightly smaller than either Ayane's ass or that of the nun sitting in front of her.

Next came Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate, who both just went "Fuck it" and quickly took off their tank tops and shorts and tossed them aside. Both were sporting large rock hard cocks at full mast, although both of them were blushing in embarrassment.

"Heh, I take it you guys were planning on getting busy with your wives tonight?"

"Yeah, kind of. Well, that and we both kind of got turned on seeing that bare goth butt of yours. We honestly weren't expecting it and I hope you're not upset."

"Not at all. It's actually kind of flattering. I'll admit, I kind of like what I'm seeing right now, even if I can't actually touch it. Oh well, I'm gonna just lie back and try to nap. Just try not to be too loud while I'm sleeping."

"We'll do our best."

Ayane returned from her shower, not even bothering to put on any clothes after drying off and she immediately laid down on the bed with Kasumi, Hayate, and Hayabusa, snuggling tightly with her lovers as the ship continued to sail the ocean. Night fell and everyone was napping in the dimly lit room, albeit very lightly. Elizabeth tossed and turned until she woke up in a sweat. Feeling unusually warm, the goth babe undid her bra and slid off her panties before sitting back down on the bed and sighing deeply. Looking up, she could see that Ryu Hayabusa and Hayate were also up and in a similar awakened state as her with Kasumi fidgeting as she slept. Only Ayane was currently sleeping completely sound.

Standing up, Elizabeth's nude form was now fully in front of the two shinobi men. Her breasts were pale and somewhat large but not freakishly so and much like Hayabusa's two kunochi wives, the alt-girl nun also had a full bush of thick pubic hair, although hers was jet black as opposed to red or purple.

"Umm, guys...can you do me a favor? I'm not gonna violate my vow of celibacy, but I'll admit I've been feeling real hot and bothered. Is it okay if I um, take care of myself? That won't bother you, right?"

"Hell no. We were honestly thinking of doing the same ourselves."

"Umm, I had an idea...I know we just met, but you think you two could put on a show for me?"

"A show? Like, you want us to have sex right in front of you?"

"Yeah. Either that or if one of your wives wants to help with it, they can. I know it seems kind of weird. I'm not going to do anything other than watch and enjoy myself. It's been bugging me and I know that seems kind of creepy."

"Relax. It's not that big of a deal. I'll gladly do it in front of you, provided Hayate's cool with it."

"I'm game for fucking even with an audience. You want to see if Ayane wants to join us?"

The purple haired ninja must have heard her name and immediately bolted up.

"What's this about me?" she groggily responded.

"Are you game for a three way with me and Hayate?"

"Uhh, maybe. Let me get out of the bed so I can fully wake up."

"Just so you know, Elizabeth will be watching us do it. If that's a problem, you don't have to join in."

"Huh, kinky. Yeah, I'll join in."

"Alright. While you're up, get the lube from my bag. Hayate, that firm sexy ass of yours has an appointment with my cock tonight. Heck, maybe Ayane's butt will get a pounding if she's game for it too."

:"Nice..."

Elizabeth sat back down on the bed, reclining until her back was resting against the wall and some pillows she positioned behind her, the pale goth's legs still close together, but open just enough to give her hand access. She was eager to see the show that these sexy shinobi were going to put on for her...


	3. Night Time Fun

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Elizabeth watches Ryu have some fun with Ayane.

The nude goth nun quivered with a mix of both excited arousal and trembling nervous guilt as her right hand drifted closer to her hairy pussy while she eyed the three nude beauties in front of her. Ayane returned to the bed with the bottle of lube and tossed it over to her hubby Hayate, who was quick to catch it in his hand. The long-haired ninja boy leaned back and kissed his lover Ryu Hayabusa deeply, a sight which Elizabeth found to be extremely hot but also kind of troubling as well. Deciding to speak up, she asked the ninjas a question...

"Um, Hayabusa-san...could you fuck Ayane first? I want to see her get a nice good pounding before you do Hayate. I hope that's fine with you."

"It definitely is fine with me. And please, call me Ryu."

Ryu kissed Hayate a second time before kissing Ayane as well, his fingers gently caressing Ayane's beautiful soft body as they drifted downward to her pussy, the shinobi master gently sliding his index finger into her warm moist depths. Elizabeth responded in kind by sliding her own finger into herself, liking the feeling. Ryu began to make out with Ayane some more as he fingered her and even began to rub her clit before whispering into her ear.

"Ayane, you want to go about this slow and romantic or should we get down and dirty right away?"

"Well, let's go hard and fast. Just the way you like it."

"Very well then..."

As Elizabeth slid a second finger into her warm pussy, Ryu Hayabusa bent Ayane over an Ottoman and quickly slid his rock hard cock into her tight wet snatch, quickly pounding away with a hard and fast but steady rhythm, steadying himself by holding one hand onto his wife's right breast and another hand down to her groin, teasing her as he fucked her. He wanted to go hard and fast, mounting her furiously like a beast as their gothic roommate began to just go all out and jerk off to what she saw, alternating between fingering herself and rubbing her clit and generally enjoying the show. But something was unusual tonight.

Maybe it was because she hadn't done it in so long and was going too hard or maybe the sight of Ryu Hayabusa fucking Ayane really was that hot, but Elizabeth came way too early. Especially from her own stimulation. She was moaning and shaking as Hayabusa kept going at it and the goth nun quickly fell back and collapsed on her own bed, using the remaining strength to get her pillows set up so she could lay down her head and sleep, not even bothering to throw some covers over herself. Not even noticing, the two shinobi lovers just kept going until Ryu groaned loudly and then bucked and came deep inside his wife. The ninja master's thick and gooey semen flooded the tight wet snatch of his lover as he rode out his orgasm in full still sheathed inside Ayane. After finally blowing the last load of his strong and potent seed, Hayabusa pulled out while Ayane limped over to the bed, kissing Hayate before finishing herself off. Thanks to Ryu's actions, she was already pretty close and the sweaty slutty kunoichi also climaxed and then drifted off to sleep, cuddling her sister-wife Kasumi.

Deciding to take a quick piss and then wash up, Ryu Hayabusa headed to the bathroom and Hayate got up from the bed, making sure to grab the bottle of lube before he headed over to the comfy couch in their massive bedroom. The beautiful naked male began to look over the soft and plush blue couch as he began to think of what to do. Hearing the shower in the bathroom turn on. Hayate got an idea...

Walking into the brightly lit white tile bathroom, Hayate headed towards the large walk-in shower and its clear plastic curtain. Walking into the shower with the lube still with him, the brunette shinobi approached Ryu Hayabusa who was in the corner scrubbing his toned and buff body, the soapy foam and water glistening against his bare skin.

Before he could say anything, Ryu could feel Hayate's fully erect penis pressed between his own buttocks and his male lover gently kissing his neck and cheek. Turning around, the ninja master fully embraced his fellow shinobi and kissed him deeply, their own rock hard cocks rubbing against each other.

"I believe you said my ass had an appointment with your cock, right? You still up for that?"  
  
"Hell yeah!"

Hayate got in front of his lover and immediately bent over, his round toned butt a sight to behold, especially as he spread his cheeks and presented his ass, which to Ryu's surprise, had already been lubed right before entering the shower. Ryu Hayabusa grinned and quickly opened the bottle to spread some lube on his own cock. Soon, Hayate felt the blunt oiled tip of Ryu's penis press against his anus and the stud of a shinobi kiss the back of his neck.  
  
"I'm ready, Master. Give it to me good."

Ryu chuckled devilishly and rammed his rock hard dick deep into the tight warmth of Hayate's sexy butt, making the bottom male scream a bit in a mix of pain and pleasure. Leaning forward, Ryu grabbed hold of Hayate's own cock before jackhammering away at the weaker ninja's ass. Neither one lasted too long. Hayate made sure to use a lube that doubled as a stimulating oil to enhance sexual pleasure and Ryu Hayabusa had a knack for finding his lovers' sweet spots. Between the sensation of Ryu's cock hammering his prostate and being jerked off by the ninja, Hayate was overtaken by a hurricane-strength orgasm, his cock becoming a geyser of hot white spunk. 

Of course, Hayate unknowingly clenched his ass tightly as he came, sending Ryu Hayabusa over the edge as well. The shinobi master had a climax so intense he nearly blacked out. Cum flooded into Hayate's butt in several large torrents, to the point that between this and the previous round with Ayane, his balls were nearly totally drained for the night. Not pulling out until he knew he had finished cumming, the beautiful male stud took a deep breath as he pulled out of Hayate slowly before wiping his dick down with a washcloth and then wiping the excess sperm and lube from his hubby's ass. Ryu fumbled his way to the bed, holding Hayate bridal style, the two still sopping wet and not even bothering to dry off, seeing as Hayate could barely stand after the hard buttfucking he got. The two men then cuddled closely with the two nude kunoichi, passing out as the four drifted off to sleep and slept all day, not waking up until after the ship was nearly at the island the next evening.


End file.
